


Sunday Love

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lunch date, One Shot, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, short but sweet, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara and Lena have a lunch DATE.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sunday Love

**Author's Note:**

> happy day 26 and 27! I was so tired yesterday! double post.

Every Sunday, Kara would fly to Lena's place for a lunch date. It became traditional for them to do it weekendly. It was something the two of them deemed as special. 

"Hey," Lena said when Kara landed, "I wanted to talk to you."

"What's up?" Kara asked, cocking her head.

"I don't want to just have lunch today." Lena told her, "I want to tell you something."

Kara grew worried,  _ did she mess up again? _ "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lena shook her head, "I just..I have feelings.."

"For?" Kara asked.

"You." Lena said quietly.

Kara smiled, her cheeks a slight red, "I have feelings for you too."

"Really?" Lena asked, smiling.

"Yes." Kara replied. "Can I kiss you?"

"

Yes." Lena replied. Their lips met. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
